


Works in Progress

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other, Unconnected Chapters, i just want validation for these things but don't think i'll ever finish them, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: A series of unfinished wips I've had in my docs for ages and only make occasional progress on. A variety of aus, really
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Agent Vasquez/OFC, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 42
Kudos: 81





	1. Ventilated Bugbears

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the summary, this is a series of unfinished fics. There is not much chance I'll actually finish them, no matter how much I like them, but I do really like them and want to share what I have finished. Each chapter is it's own unique piece.
> 
> Most would have become director sanvers if I ever finished, but they never actually got there. There will be a variety of ships in each piece.
> 
> This first chapter is a college au where the group plays DND on a radio show.

###  June 1 (Monday)

"Welcome, everyone, to this episode of Ventilated Bugbears on your college radio station, 94.9, The Seed. I am your host and DM, Kara Danvers, here with Maggie Sawyer, everyone’s favorite tortle barbarian."

Maggie adjusted her headphones, sent Kara a thumbs up.

"We got a lot of feedback for last weeks one-shot," Kara continued. "We were so excited to hear that most of you enjoyed it. We had so much fun playing it and definitely hope to maybe do more in the future."

Maggie leaned closer to her mic. "And we will be sure to get Vasquez to play in them. They seemed to be a fan favorite."

She grinned at Vasquez through the glass wall to the sound room. They just narrowed their eyes at her.

"Tonight, however we have good news," Kara continued.

"We finally got one of our new players in," Maggie said.

“Hi,” Lucy said.

“Yes! Everyone, this is Lucy Lane, @lawyerlane on Twitter and Instagram,” Kara picked up.

"And I am so excited to be here," Lucy cut in. "I haven't played any RPG since that short campaign you ran a few summers back and I have definitely missed it."

"Oh, that was such a fun campaign," Kara said. “I hope this one holds up.”

Lucy laughed. “I’m sure it will. I’ve been listening to the backlog on the station website and it’s amazing.”

The blush rose up Kara’s cheeks. “Well, yeah. Anyway, our other new player hasn’t gotten to National City yet.”

“And you still haven’t told us who she is,” Maggie said. “I mean, really, Kara? We’re going to be playing with her and you won’t even tell us her name.”

“Because it’s a surprise,” Kara said with a huff. “Let’s just start today’s session.”

Maggie winked at Lucy, who smirked.

"At our last session, Siby, you and your two traveling companions started in the Cave of Dolia, on a hunt for the Ehshov Chalice. You managed to defeat a few goblins and a weird looking mimic before finding the boss's lair. There, using an interesting take on the create water spell, the fire elemental was taken down and the chalice recovered. You traveled back to the town of Floun and decide to rest before turning the chalice into the governor."

Maggie grimaced. She hadn't been expecting how that session had ended. She really should have, with the grief Leslie and Siobhan had been giving her and Kara in the weeks leading to it.

That really had just made it worse.

"Unknown to you, your companions got together after you turned in for the night. They took the chalice and left the town."

“The fuckers,” Maggie muttered.

“It’s the morning after,” Kara continued. “And you wake in your bed to the sun coming through the window. You set about your morning routine, checking your warhammers, applying your tribal paint, completing your prayers. Then, what do you do?”

“Go downstairs, I guess. Get breakfast and wait for the others.”

“And you do. You go down, order food from the tavern, and...how long do you wait?”

Maggie sucked in a deep breath. What she knew and what Siby knew were different, as was how they would react.

“This isn’t the first time they’ve slept well past noon the day after a mission, so once I finish my meal, I figure that’s happening again today, and I leave, go check some shops.”

“Any shops in particular?”

“Um, the apothecary first.”

Kara led her through the visit, Siby buying a couple of health potions as she flirted with the store owner, then to the weaponsmith to check on the daggers she had ordered. Siby left with them on her hips as Maggie tried to figure out what to do next.

"As you reach the tavern, you find a handful of guards waiting outside. They notice you walking up and seem to snap to attention.  _ 'Siby? The Livnag en _ ?' the closest guard asks."

" _ 'Yes, can I help you?' _ " Maggie said, voice dropping to Siby's drawl.

"' _ We need to take you to the governor's house.' _ "

" _ 'Why?' _ "

"' _ That will be explained by the governor.'" _

" _ 'What about my friends?'" _

_ "'We only have orders to bring you.'" _

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Kara. "Do I trust them? Do I have any feeling of if this is a good or bad thing?"

"Make an insight check."

Maggie's fingers hovered over the small pile of d20s in front of her before picking her green and purple swirled one. She shook it in her fist for a moment before dropping it into the dice tray.

"Fifteen plus one, so sixteen."

"Alright. You feel like it is serious, but you aren't in trouble."

"So, I go with them."

"You follow the guards through the city, up the Sunlight Boulevard. The buildings grow nicer and nicer as you walk, going from the merchant quarter to the guild ring to the upper quarter, then you turn a corner and the governor's house appears. As opulent as every other time you've seen it, it's lawn perfectly manicured, windows sparkling in the noon sun, occasional guards walking around."

Maggie nodded.

"The guards lead you inside, to the same office you got your original mission in. The governor waits inside for you, sitting behind his desk." Kara leaned back, checked something on the back of her DM screen. "In the corner, you notice another person and, Lucy, would you like to describe who she sees."

"Yeah, of course. You see a tall person in black heavy armor with silver trimmings, a large silver shield leaning against the wall behind me, a black fire design across the bottom. I look like a tiefling, but not quite, something is off that you just can't pin down. Golden, scaled skin. Long, spiraling horns, with two smaller ones in front. I have a longsword on one hip and a crossbow on the other."

Lucy gestured with her arms as she spoke, physically showing the length and angles of the horns over her head.

"No hair, deep green eyes, and I look decidedly uninterested in what's going on."

Maggie chuckled. "Well, I don't know why you're here." She turned to Kara. "I ignore this person, stay focused on the governor."

"And he is focused on you," Kara said. "He nods as you step forwards.  _ 'Have you seen your companions today? _ '"

Maggie shook her head. "' _ I have not.' _ "

"' _ We have reason to believe they left during the night, with items stolen from the city.'" _

" _ 'Oh _ .' _ "  _ Feign surprise she didn't actually feel. " _ 'Why do you think that?'" _

_ "'Some of my guards noticed them leaving the city during the night after the vault was broken into.'" _

_ "'Oh.'" _

_ "'I have brought you here to track them down and recover the stolen items.'" _

_ "'Alright.'" _

_ "'And I have brought in T'Rali Othul, a knight of the city.'  _ He looks to you, T'Rali, and gestures for you to step forward."

"I take a single step forward," Lucy said. "Nod to Siby, but say nothing."

They made their way through questions, getting a lead on which direction to head, then they were off, heading out into the city.

"' _ So, T'Rali…'" _

_ "'Just Rali,'"  _ Lucy cut her off.  _ "'And I prefer to travel in silence.'" _

_ "'Oh'" _

-

###  June 2 (Tuesday)

Maggie collapsed back onto the couch, using the momentum to swing her feet up to the edge of the table.

"You better not knock that pizza off," Lucy said as she walked up.

Maggie nudged the corner of the pizza box. "I won't, it's my dinner too, after all."

Lucy hummed. She knocked Maggie's feet down as she walked past her. She sunk into the seat next to her, leaning against her side.

"Remind me again why we decided to do this all ourselves?" she asked.

"We didn't. Everyone else was just busy."

Lucy scoffed, then groaned as she forced herself to sit up. "Can we connect the internet now?"

"Yes, please."

Lucy stood. She grabbed a slice of pizza, then crossed the living room to the still boxed router in the corner. Maggie meandered over with the pizza box, and they ended up sitting on the ground, the router and pizza box between them.

Lucy squinted at the instructions, then held it out towards Maggie.

"You figure it out."

Maggie took it with a chuckle.

Soft music flowed through the wall, making them both pause.

"Is that piano?" Maggie whispered.

"I think so."

The music stopped, started again from the beginning. It went for a bit, then stopped again.

"You think we're going to have to deal with music at random times?" Lucy asked.

"Fuck, I hope not, but if it's all that good, it might not be so bad," Maggie replied.

As she spoke, strumming started, a similar time to the piano.

"As long as it's at normal times," Lucy said. "I do not want to be woken in the middle of the night by Beethoven."

“Just Beethoven? Not Bach or Mozart or Tchaikovsky?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You aren’t as funny as you think you are.”

“Then I must still be pretty damn funny.”

“In your dreams, Sawyer. In your dreams.”

-o-

Lucy huffed. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and flipped it over instead, pulling it over her ears.

The piano coming from the next apartment hadn't stopped.

Or, it had at times, but always started again.

Or the guitar would.

It still wasn’t bad music, but a headache had crawled up the back of her neck, driven by her exhaustion after being up late the previous night for the show, then spending the day moving into the apartment.

Maybe if the piano was soft, soothing, slow, it would actually be a help, but it wasn't. Too fast, too upbeat, and based on the volume, she had to guess the piano was behind the wall right next to her bed.

After a few more moments, she huffed again. She pushed up to her knees, pounded on the wall.

The music didn't even falter.

Lucy glared at the wall for a few more moments before slumping back. She pulled her blanket around her shoulders, dragged it with her as she stumbled out of her room. She practically fell onto the couch, burrowing into her blanket.

She could still hear the piano, but at least it was quieter. Quiet enough for her to slip into something resembling sleep, the world blurring into warmth and pain.

Soft hands settled on her shoulders, pulled her upright. Foot in front of foot in front of foot, just trying to stay standing. Then she was lying down again, relaxing into the soft beneath her.

She woke a few hours later to her phone buzzing. She grunted, curled further into the warmth next to her.

"You better turn that fucking phone off," Maggie mumbled.

Lucy tensed. She propped up onto her elbow, squinting to look around the room.

Maggie's room.

"Found you asleep on the couch, figured you'd be more comfortable in a bed," Maggie said, voice muffled by the blanket partially over her face.

"Your bed?"

"Music. Now turn the phone off, I don't need to be awake right now."

Lucy grabbed her phone from the nightstand, turned the alarm off. She blinked, slow and heavy, as she stared at the time.

She should get up and head to the library, but she was so warm, so comfortable.

Maggie didn't seem to be weird about them sharing the bed, so why not enjoy it a little longer?

She laid back down, falling asleep in moments.

-

###  June 3 (Wednesday)

The building Maggie was leading her through was unlike any Lucy had ever had a class in.

It was, of course, vastly different than any building at West Point, but even at Harvard there had been an almost pompous arrogance to much of the campus. Not inherent to the buildings themselves, she knew, but transferred over from hundreds of years of arrogantly pompous inhabitants.

National City University, only just about to hit it’s first hundred year mark, didn’t have the same arrogance.

It felt younger, lighter; like she didn’t have the weight of centuries pulling her down.

The building Maggie was leading her through felt more like a building for professor offices than one for classes.

Bulletin boards on any wall with more than a few feet of space. Nameplates next to doors, plastic and removable. A nook lined with half empty bookshelves and a sign reading ‘Free books’. Posters and flyers and political comics printed from computers to be taped to doors.

They ended up stepping into a corner room with couches and armchairs set up around a table, large windows letting in enough natural light the overhead lights were kept off, and a black woman looking through papers as she sat in one of the armchairs.

“Dr. O?” Maggie said as she stepped inside.

The woman looked up, smiled brightly.

"Maggie, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Very good, very good. You're earlier than usual."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. I just have something to ask." She glanced at Lucy. "This is Lucy Lane, a friend of mine. She's in the city for the summer and wanted to know if she can audit the Queering the Law course."

Dr. O looked at Lucy for a moment, two, three. "What experience do you have in queer studies?"

"I took an intro course this past semester, but haven’t had the opportunity for deeper study. I’m a law student and my college doesn't offer this type of course, so I was hoping to take the opportunity as it presented itself."

Dr. O watched her for a few more moments. "Provisionally. I reserve the right to kick you out of class at any time."

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you."

"It's just Dr. O. No ma'am."

Lucy nodded. "Yes..." There was a lingering beat where the ma'am hung in the air. "Dr. O."

"Great. I will see you in class Monday."

"Thank you."

-

###  June 4 (Thursday)

Maggie checked her watch again, sent Lucy an annoyed look.

"Kara did say she'd be here today, right?"

"Mhm," Lucy replied. "She swore it."

“And, yet…” Maggie swept her arm around the sound room, lacking any new player.

"Alex is running late," Vasquez cut in, headphones askew so they were only listening to Kara's broadcast through one ear.

Maggie pushed off of the wall she was leaning on. "You know who it is?"

"Duh, I had to clear her."

Lucy stepped forward, one hip leaning on the soundboard until Vasquez shooed her off.

"Alex? Like, Kara's sister, Alex?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"Regardless, that's your cue to go in and get ready," Vasquez said.

Maggie and Lucy shared a look, but pushed through the door to the studio.

There were four extra mics set up, instead of two, the fourth set up beneath the third.

“She isn’t here yet, Kara,” Maggie said as she took her seat.

“She will be,” Kara replied. “I promise.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, sent Lucy another look. Lucy sent her a small smile as she pulled her headset on. They went through a quick soundcheck, making sure the mics were all connected properly, then Kara counted down the end of the song with her fingers before launching into the show intro.

"Welcome, everyone, to this episode of Ventilated Bugbears on your college radio station, 94.9, The Seed. I am your host and DM, Kara Danvers, here with Maggie Sawyer, everyone’s favorite tortle barbarian, and Lucy Lane, our lovely tiefling arcane warrior."

“And still no mystery new player,” Maggie cut in.

Kara sighed. “She’s just late. She’ll be here tonight.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. Can we just start?”

Maggie laughed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Great. First, thank you to everyone who sent us love for Lucy’s introduction.”

“And to all of my new followers on Twitter and Instagram,” Lucy jumped in. “I don’t think I’ve ever jumped that much that fast. And all of the comments were so nice, with everyone being so welcoming and loving Rali.”

“A few people have asked for a Q&A session at some point, what are your thoughts on that?”

“I’ll think about it, for sure.”

“Awesome. So, you two ready?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Last session Siby did some shopping around the city before running into the guard and being taken to the governor's house. There, you learned that your former companions had left the city in the night, not just with the treasure the party had collected over your travels, but also with items stolen from the city vault. In that meeting, you were introduced to Rali, a knight of Floun, who is to help you track them down. After gathering some supplies, you headed out of the city together, traveling south towards the Grillig mountain range.

“Before camping for the night, you decided to have a friendly sparring match, to see each others abilities, then took alternating shifts through the peaceful night. The next day you came across an overturned wagon that, after some investigating, Siby is convinced was attacked by the duo you are hunting. The two of you were then attacked by a band of goblins who hoped to loot what was left of the wreckage. We are picking up right after that fight.”

Maggie turned to Lucy. "' _ How are you feeling?'" _

Lucy shrugged.

"To our listeners, Lucy shrugged," Maggie said. "I tell you this because this is an audio media and shrugs make no noise."

Lucy blushed. "Right, sorry. ' _ I am fine.'" _

"Do I believe her?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Roll an insight check."

Her rainbow d20.

"Natural twenty!"

Through the glass she could see Vasquez hit the natural twenty ditty.

"How is Rali, really?" Kara asked Lucy.

"Oh, she's rough. That surprise round took a lot out of her," Lucy answered.

"So, Siby steps to her, sets a hand on her shoulder, and I heal her thirty hp."

"Thank you," Lucy said, marking it on her character sheet. “Or, I thank you. Rali takes a step back. ‘ _ That is not necessary. I can heal myself.’” _

_ “‘I just wanted to help.’” _

_ “‘I don’t need help.’” _

_ “‘Oh. I won’t help next time.’” _

“Rali just eyes you for a moment, then starts walking down the road.”

“ _ ‘Are we not checking for loot or more clues? No? We’re just going? Okay.’  _ And Siby follows.”

“So, you go back to travelling?” Kara asked.

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. I need both of you to make perception checks.”

“Twenty-one.”

“One.”

Maggie turned to Lucy. “A natural one?”

“Nope. Three minus two. One.”

“You have a negative two modifyer?”

“I sure do. Seven wisdom, y’all.”

Kara snorted. “Well, with a one, natural or otherwise, Rali notices nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Probably nearly walk right off the road without realizing it,” Lucy laughed.

“But I definitely notice that and subtly keep you on the path in a way that won't offend,” Maggie said.

“You also notice a ways back, another traveler on the road, moving in the same direction as you and gaining ground.”

“Can I tell anything about this person?”

“Nope. You just see that there’s a person.”

Maggie sighed. “Alright. I want to try and keep an eye on the person.”

Kara nodded. “You do so with relative ease as you continue on, they never catch up, eventually falling into an even pace. How long do you want to keep going until you stop for the night?"

"Are there any towns nearby?" Lucy asked.

"Still a few hours out. You can either continue through the night and get there before dawn, or rest and get there around noon the next day."

"But we'll take a point of exhaustion if we travel through," Maggie said.

"You will," Kara confirmed.

"Rali doesn't care," Lucy said. "She's going to keep going."

Maggie snorted. "I try and talk to her about stopping a few times."

"I ignore it."

"So I eventually just stop bringing it up and follow in silence."

"So, you keep traveling. The sun starts to go down. The moons hang over you, one full, the other a crescent. Stars twinkle brightly."

"I start naming constellations as we travel," Maggie said.

"Oh, may Her Beneficence have mercy," Lucy mumbled.

"A few hours after it gets dark, uh, roll another perception check."

"Nine."

"Eleven."

"Siby is just so busy listing the constellations, you lose track of the person behind you, and Rali is too busy ignoring it to notice them. You keep traveling down the road."

Movement pulled their attention to the sound room. Vasquez was talking to a woman, beanie over long hair, motorcycle helmet under her arm, and guitar slung across her back.

"Siby, have you lit a torch?"

"Of course. I need to be able to see."

The woman slid through the door, no helmet, but still holding the guitar. She closed it quietly, not making a sound. She sent them an apologetic smile and an awkward wave.

Alex, it had to be.

“Well, you don’t anymore,” Kara said, keeping the flow going. “As the torch suddenly goes out.”

“I stop walking,” Maggie said.

Alex took the fourth seat. She settled the guitar in her lap, in front of the lower mic.

“‘ _ What are you doing?’ _ ” Lucy asked.

“‘ _ I can’t see without the light.’” _

_ “‘So relight it. We cannot stop.’” _

“I relight the torch.”

“And it goes out again.”

Alex took her beanie off then put it back on after pulling her hair back and away from her ears. She put her headset on, adjusted the mic.

“I light it again?”

“And it goes out again.”

Maggie let out a quick breath. “‘ _ Uh, Rali, something is going on.’” _

_ “‘What?’” _

_ “‘My torch won’t stay lit.’” _

_ “‘Let me see it.’” _

Alex strummed at her guitar.

Maggie and Lucy froze, stared at her.

“From the dark around you,” Kara said. “Music.”

Alex leaned towards her mic, fingers still moving across the cords.

“ _Ooh, you make me live_ _  
Whatever this world can give to me   
It's you you're all I see   
Ooh, you make me live now honey   
_ _Ooh, you make me live_ ”

“Both of you, make a wisdom saving throw,” Kara said.

Maggie’s eyes went wide. She looked from Alex, to Kara, and back, then to Lucy, who looked just as shocked.

“ _Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_ _  
I've been with you such a long time   
You're my sunshine and I want you to know   
That my feelings are true   
I really love you   
_ _Oh, you're my best friend_ ”

Maggie grabbed the closest d20 and rolled it. She winced when it landed on the eight.

“Nine.”

“Thirteen,” Lucy said.

“You both are charmed,” Kara said.

Alex stopped playing.

“What’s the effect, Alex?” Kara asked, in that way that said she already knew the answer, but wanted to let everyone else know.

“For the next hour, they regard me as a friendly acquaintance. Once it wears off, they will know they have been charmed.”

"And who are you?"

Alex grinned. "Well, over the table, my name is Alex. I'm the second new player. I'm sorry I couldn't make it on Monday, I ended up having to stay up at Stanford a few days longer than planned. But, I'm here now and excited to play."

"Alex is also my older sister who refuses to use social media," Kara cut in. "So don't bother asking for any handles."

"As for my character," Alex said, turning to Maggie and Lucy. "In the darkness, a torch lights and starts to move towards you. Holding it is a short figure, skin so dark it's almost indistinguishable from the night, but the silver hair and eyes practically glow. As they get even closer, you can make out pointed ears, light armor, a guitar, and a smile." Alex's voice dropped into a soft Scottish accent. “' _ Perhaps you two can give me the information I'm looking for.'" _

Maggie looked to Kara. "And we're charmed?"

"Yup."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"You treat them like a friend. No hostility as long as the spell lasts and you answer questions or do stuff they want as if you're friends."

Lucy nodded. "Okay, okay. So, we can still act of our own free will otherwise?"

“Yup.”

“Okay. I step forward. ‘ _ What information?’” _

_ “‘I was robbed last night, I need to find out who it was.’” _

_ "'Not us,'"  _ Maggie said.

Alex's smile stretched down into a sneer.  _ "'Yes, I had already figured that much out.'" _

_ “‘So what do you want with us?’”  _ Lucy asked.

_ “‘Answers.’” _

Alex led them through a series of questions, eventually figuring out that she had been robbed by the pair Maggie and Lucy were tracking down.

"With the answers I've been looking for, I continue down the road," Alex said.

"Well, at this time, the charm person spell wears off," Kara said. "Siby and Rali, you know you've been charmed and this person is absolutely not your friend."

"I am not about that," Lucy said. "I send a ray of frost at her."

"Them," Alex cut in. "My character uses they/them pronouns."

"Cool. I send a ray of frost at them," Lucy corrected.

“Go ahead and roll,” Kara said.

“That’s a...seventeen.”

“Oh,” Alex said. “That hits.”

Maggie leaned towards Kara. “I relight my torch now.”

Kara nodded.

“Okay, that’s 2d8, and your speed is slowed by ten feet for a round.” Lucy rolled her eight sided die twice. “Five cold damage. And I move towards them, drawing my sword as I walk. ‘ _ How dare you. How dare you! Nobody messes with my head!’” _

“As soon as I take the damage, I cast invisibility on myself.” Alex plucked at a few cords.    
“ _I'm the invisible man_ _  
I'm the invisible man   
Incredible how you can   
_ _See right through me._ ”

“And the drow vanishes,” Kara said.

“I kind of just circle around.  _ ‘I just needed answers.’” _

_ “‘You could have asked,’”  _ Maggie cut in.

_ “‘I was attacked, how could I know you wouldn’t do the same?’” _

“I swing with my sword in a large arch.”

“Are you close enough to be hit?” Kara asked Alex.

“Absolutely not.”

_ “‘But by attacking us, you did the same,’”  _ Maggie continued.

_ “‘I didn’t attack you! I didn’t hurt you!’” _

_ “‘You messed with our minds. That isn’t okay.’” _

_ “‘I don’t understand.’” _

_ “‘People don’t like their minds being messed with. Would you?’” _

“I’m still swinging,” Lucy cut in.

“I am doing everything to avoid that blade,” Alex said.

“And with your superior dark vision and dex score, you have no issues doing so.”

“Cool, so, there’s a sigh.  _ ‘No, I guess I didn’t like it.’” _

_ “‘So apologize.’” _

_ “‘I’m sorry. They just took something really important from me that I need to get back.’” _

_ “‘What if we help each other?’” _

_ “‘What?’” _

_ “‘What?’”  _ Lucy echoed. “I’ve stopped swinging, and am now staring at Siby.”

_ “‘We all are looking to track them down and recover what they took. We would be much more successful if we work together.’” _

_ ‘“You mean it?’  _ And I reappear, not far from Siby, but very much with Siby between me and Rali. And, in your light now, you see that I’m younger than you would have expected. Young enough that I look young for an elf.”

“Siby nods. ‘ _ I do. But you can’t mess with our minds again.’” _

_ “‘Okay, I can do that.’” _

_ “‘Do I not get a say in the matter?’”  _ Lucy said.  _ “‘I don’t want them here.’” _

_ “‘They can help. Then once we find what we’re looking for, we can all go our separate ways.’” _

“Rali glares as the drow, holds her sword out towards them.  _ ‘You use that magic on me again, I will not hesitate. Do you understand.’” _

_ “‘I do. I am sorry.’” _

_ “‘I don’t care.’” _

-o-

"547! Order 547!"

Kara stood, headed towards the counter.

“So,” Lucy drawled, tilting her head as she looked at Alex. “Stanford?”

Alex shrugged as she sipped her soda. “Graduated last month, but still had to finish some stuff in my lab before I could actually leave."

"What are you down here for?" Lucy asked.

"Start my graduate program at NCU in the fall, until then, I'm doing some summer classes in the music school."

"Oh, I wanted to ask. Are you always going to use Queen songs for your spells?" Maggie cut in.

Alex laughed. "No. I'll mix it up, I was just listening to Queen on my ride here so it was in my head."

“She also writes her own music,” Kara said as she returned, calzone boxes in arms. She passed them around the table. A group of drunken students sang loudly as they passed the shop.

"We're trying to convince her to write some for the show," Vasquez added.

"I'm not good enough for that," Alex protested.

"That is a fucking lie," Vasquez said. "Those classes she's taking? You have to apply and audition for them."

Blush rose up Alex's neck and she ducked her head.

"If she wasn't so set on science, she'd probably be a musician," Kara said.

Alex shrugged. "It was an option."

"It's still an option," Vasquez said. "We keep saying you should find a way to do science and music. Like, music science."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm happy in biology, V."

Vasquez bumped their shoulder against Alex's. "I know."

They were quiet for a few moments, all of them focusing on their food.

"You know," Lucy broke the silence, "as long as I've known Kara, I've always been amazed that we never even ran into each other."

"Me too. I'm pretty sure my mom is still mad I had to cancel on Thanksgiving last minute last year."

"She isn't," Kara said. "You just worry too much."

Alex shrugged. Below the table, Vasquez's hand slid onto Alex's leg, gently squeezing as they ate their tater tots one handed.

“What about you two?” Alex asked. “What are you at NCU for?”

“Criminal Justice,” Maggie answered.

“I’m auditing a few classes, but I’m not actually a student at NCU,” Lucy said. "I'll only be here for the summer, then will have to leave."

"Right, Kara said you went to...Yale, right?"

The table went silent.

"Kara," Lucy slowly said. "You may be an only child this time tomorrow."

Alex grinned as she sipped her soda. Vasquez's hand shifted, fingers curling around the inside of Alex's knee.

"Really, though," Alex said. "Law school, right? At Harvard?"

"Don't think that will save you."

"No, but I can take you."

"You wish, Danvers."

Alex chuckled. "Name the time and place."

"No, no, nonono," Kara cut in. "I will set up a PvP battle one shot if necessary, but you two are not actually fighting."

"You can't stop us."

"Like I listen to you."

Kara sighed. "Just don't kill Alex."

"Hey!" Alex protested as Lucy laughed.

"She's army, Alex. You kickbox once a week."

Alex slumped back in her seat. Vasquez's fingers tightened for a moment.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Alex grumbled.

Vasquez pulled their hand away, grabbed their vibrating phone. "Hey, Erin is asking when I'll get home so I should probably head out." They stood, gathered their stuff. "You still able to give me a ride home?" they asked Alex.

"Yeah, of course." Alex stuck the last of her calzone in her mouth, balled up her napkin and put it in the box. She stood and after swallowing, pressed a kiss to the side of Kara's head. "I'll see you Sunday night?"

Kara nodded. "Of course."

Alex turned to Maggie and Lucy. "It was nice meeting you, I'm excited to be part of this game."

Maggie and Lucy both turned to watch them leave.

"Your sister is cute," Maggie said as she turned back.

"And she has a nice ass," Lucy added.

"That's my sister," Kara whined.

"Yup. Is she single?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she's straight."

-

###  June 5 (Friday)

Alex let out a deep breath as rough wetness dragged up her face. She peeked an eye open, glaring at the furry face just inches from hers even as she burrowed further into the blankets, into the arms around her waist.

Moose whined, stretched further to press his nose to her face. His large eyes glinted in the moonlight coming through the window over the bed. He whined again, louder. 

Alex sighed. She slipped from under the blankets, grabbed her phone, and turned the alarm off. She squinted against the darkness of the room until she found a pair of yoga pants - not hers, the legs only going halfway down her calves - and a t-shirt - her's, with a bra somehow still inside she had to fish out. She pulled them on, nearly tripping on a binder left on the floor, then followed Moose out.

"Why is it always me you wake up?" she mumbled, fingers brushing against Moose's head as they walked. "Who do you wake when I don't spend the night?"

Moose nosed at her hand, licked a finger.

They entered the kitchen, Alex quickly filled both Moose's bowls and the cat food. Once he was happy, she turned the coffee pot on and then jumped up onto the counter. She leaned back against the upper cabinets, closed her eyes.

The smell of coffee permeated through the kitchen. A warm body curled up in her lap. She buried her fingers in the cat's fur. Soft footsteps came closer, then the sound of coffee being poured into mugs.

"Here.”

The voice was still softened by sleep. The mug pushed into Alex’s hands was warm. Simba made an unhappy noise when he was pulled from Alex's lap.

Alex took a slow sip of her coffee before opening her eyes.

“Why do we have to be up this early?” she asked.

Vasquez gave a tired smile. “Because our training agent lets us live off base as long as we still get to training on time and the base is out in fucking nowhere.”

Alex scrunched up her nose, sipped at her coffee.

Vasquez let Simba drop to the floor, then stepped up to stand between Alex’s legs. They waited until she had lowered the mug again to lean up and kiss her.

“Go get ready so we can head out,” they mumbled against her lips.

Alex hummed. She slipped down, between Vasquez and the counter. She kissed them, the hand that wasn’t holding her coffee wrapping around the back of their neck to tilt their head upwards.

“Good morning,” she mumbled.

“Good morning,” Vasquez replied. “Now go get ready. I'll take the puppy out.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but pulled away.

"He's hardly a puppy."

"He's six months old, pretty sure that's puppy age."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the not puppy-sized puppy as she walked out of the kitchen, making her way back to the bedroom.

Erin was still curled up in bed, Rajah, their second cat, stretched out across her shoulders. Alex leaned over the bed, pressed a kiss to Erin’s cheek, then turned to the closet to get changed.

-

###  June 7 (Sunday)

"Alex! What happened?"

Lucy blinked and Kara was no longer in front of her. She glanced at Maggie, making sure she hadn't realized how fast Kara had moved, but Maggie was only just looking up from her book. That settled, Lucy turned to the sisters.

Kara was worrying over Alex, blocking her from view.

"I just missed a block at kickboxing," Alex said, stepping around her.

"You get a shiner like that at kickboxing and think you can take me?" Lucy said.

Alex faked a laugh, dropped her bag onto Kara's table.

"You get that checked out?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, one of the other people in the class is a doctor and she made me sit out and get checked," Alex answered.

Maggie nodded and turned back to her book.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked, stepping back in front of Alex. "No concussion? Headache?"

"Kara."

"Sorry."

"I'm fine. I've taken some Advil. You don’t need to worry." She pulled her laptop out, then a large pair of headphones.

"How much work do you have?" Kara asked.

"Not much," Alex answered, sitting in front of her laptop. "Just need to edit an essay, then I'm all free for the movie."

She put her headphones on over her beanie, offset so one side pressed to the skull above her ear.

"What essays do you have to write for a music program?" Lucy asked.

"Well, this one is actually on the history of a chosen genre. It can help show how close genres can be, how they're connected."

“That’s really cool,” Lucy said. “What genre did you choose?”

Alex paused for a moment before answering. “Punk rock.”

Lucy watched her, head tilted. “That makes sense.”

“What does that mean?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

Lucy shrugged, glanced at the beanie Alex was wearing, the motorcycle helmet on the table, the leather jacket over flannel. “You just give off a very strong punk vibe.”

Or a gay one, but Kara had been sure Alex was straight.

“Thanks, it’s the lack of fucks I give.”

Lucy snorted. “I’ll leave you to your work.”

Alex just nodded, pulled the headphone down, and turned her focus to the document she was pulling up.

Lucy meandered back across Kara’s apartment, flopping onto the couch, head resting on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Either of you have a preference of movie?” Kara asked, flipping through Netflix.

“What would Alex like?” Maggie asked.

“She loses her vote by bringing homework to movie night,” Kara said.

“I’m def voting romcom, then,” Lucy said.

Maggie sighed. “Can it at least be gay?”

“I guess.”

“Thank you.”

Kara navigated to the LGBT section, started to scroll through.

“ _ Desert Hearts _ is good,” Maggie said. “Older, but good.”

Kara selected the movie, brought up the details. “Lucy?”

“I trust Maggie’s judgment. But-” Lucy twisted her head to glance over the back of the couch “-you sure Alex will be okay with it?”

“She knows the rules,” Kara said. “Bring work to movie night, lose your vote.”

They put Doctor Who on while waiting for Alex.

The food arrived.

Lucy settled deeper and deeper into Maggie’s side, an arm settling over her shoulders.

Then, finally, Alex moved from the table to the couch.

“Sorry,” she said. “Turns out I accidentally left out half of a paragraph.”

“How did you manage that?” Kara asked.

Alex just shrugged. “It’s been a long weekend.”

“I thought you had the weekend off?”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t busy. Can we just watch the movie?”

"Sure, but I'm definitely going to be asking about him later."

Alex groaned, covered her face with a hand. "Just play the fucking movie."

Lucy couldn’t help but keep glancing at Alex through the movie, hoping to gauge her reaction. By the middle of the movie, however, Alex had fallen asleep, curled into Kara’s side.

-o-

Lucy huffed, slid from her bed with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She made her way out of her room, sleep curling her in on herself.

She wiggled a few fingers at Maggie, who was in the kitchen, pulling something from the fridge.

"Music again?" Maggie asked, grabbing a second glass.

Lucy nodded, leaned against the counter.

"Want to sleep in my room again?"

Lucy nodded again before she could overthink it. "I just…" She closed her eyes, sighed. "It was quiet all weekend, but Sunday night they have to play again."

"Could be worse," Maggie said. "They could have ragers all weekend."

Lucy hummed, took the glass of lemonade handed to her. "Or they could play heavy metal instead of whatever genre that is."

"There you go," Maggie said, dimples shadows in the low light. "Bright side."

Lucy took a sip to keep from saying that the real bright side was getting to share a bed with Maggie.

-

###  June 8 (Monday)

"Welcome, everyone, to this episode of Ventilated Bugbears on your college radio station, 94.9, The Seed. I am your host and DM, Kara Danvers, here with Maggie Sawyer, everyone’s favorite tortle barbarian, Lucy Lane, our lovely tiefling arcane warrior, and Alex Danvers, the Drow bard who is stealing our hearts."

Kara glared at Alex at the scoff she let out.

"I'm pretty sure they're stealing more than hearts," Lucy mumbled. "Can I just establish that as long as Sin is with the party, Rali is keeping a close eye on her coin pouch and counting it every night."

Kara sighed. "Yeah, you can do that."

"Thank you."

"So, a lot of people reacted well to Sin, which Alex would know if she got a Twitter."

Alex leaned forward, closer to her mic. "No."

Maggie snorted.

"And even more people are asking about the next Q&A session,” Kara pushed forward. “It just so happens that next Thursday I will be out of town, so instead of just not having a session we will have the Q&A, with Vasquez hosting."

"So," Maggie jumped in, "start sending your questions to us @ventedbugbears on Twitter with the hashtag #bugbearsask, or to our email, ventedbugbears@gmail.com."

“Do I have to show up for that?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Kara said. “You do, the whole purpose of it is so the audience can get to know you and Lucy better.”

“I am unknowable.”

“You used to sleep with a…”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“You can’t swear on radio Alex!”

“Says who?”

“The Supreme Court,” Lucy cut in. “There was a case back in, like, the seventies about it. Although, it isn’t really a dry cut ‘no swearing’ rule, it’s more, if someone complains.”

“How do you know that?” Alex asked.

“I’m a law student, remember?”

“So you could just list off Supreme Court decisions?”

“To an extent.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Thanks.”

Alex turned to Kara. “You can continue now.”

“Thank you for giving me permission to talk on my own show.”

“Any time.”

Kara sighed. “Alright. Well, last session we started with Siby and Rali traveling along the road, refusing to stop for the night, which led to them being attacked by a stranger eventually revealed to be Sin, who themselves was attacked the previous day. After deciding to join forces to track down the duo, they set off once more, as a triad. Before long, they reached Humnt, a small fishing town. They got rooms at the tavern, slept for a few hours to make up for traveling through the night, then started to ask around town about the people you are searching for. Then Sin got arrested. For stealing.”

Alex chuckled.

“So, Siby and Rali, what are you doing about your new companion being arrested?” Kara asked.

“‘ _ I say we leave them.’”  _ Lucy said. “ _ ‘I have no time for common thiefs.’” _

_ “‘We can’t leave them,’”  _ Maggie argued, trying to ignore the way Alex was grinning at them. “‘ _ They can be useful.’” _

_ “ _ ‘ _ How? Please tell me.’” _

_ “‘Well, I am not exactly gifted at sneaking into places. Are you?’” _

Lucy narrowed her eyes, looked from Maggie to Alex and back.

_ “‘I guess we go save the thief.’” _

“Aww,” Alex said. “I knew you cared.”

-o-

Alex closed the door, locked it, pressed her forehead to the wood. Hands settled on her hips for a moment, before sliding around to embrace her as Vasquez leaned against her back.

“This summer is going to be so hard,” Alex murmured.

Vasquez hummed agreement.

“Why did I agree to do the show?” Alex asked.

“Because you love your sister and will do anything for her,” Vasquez answered, voice muffled against Alex’s back.

Alex scoffed. “I’m a fucking fool.”

“You definitely are,” Erin said, stepping up next to them. “For example, you’re both standing here when we have a really nice bed just twenty feet away.”

“That requires walking,” Vasquez said.

Erin sighed, grabbed their hands. “Come on,” she said, pulling them away from the door and towards the bedroom.

"Why are you awake right now?" Vasquez asked.

"Because I knew that if I wasn't, there was a good chance neither of you would make it to bed and just sleep on the couch."

"We're not that tired," Alex protested.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to risk it," Erin said with a light laugh.

Alex pressed a kiss to Erin's cheek. "You're sweet."

"Mhm, now go get ready for bed," Erin said.

Alex followed the direction of the slight push on her shoulder, towards the bathroom.

When she finished getting ready for bed and left, Vasquez slipped past her to use the bathroom. Alex climbed into bed, clothes discarded in the bathroom floor. She shuffled across the bed so she was next to Erin, and sat cross-legged.

Erin started to run her fingers through Alex’s hair, separating it into three sections. 

"How was your night?" Alex asked, eyes slipping closed, lulled by the gentle movements of her hair being braided.

"It was good," Erin replied. "I listened to the show."

Alex huffed. "Great.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“I nearly got Lucy’s character killed. Twice."

"But you didn't." Erin leaned forward, draping the braid over Alex’s shoulder, and pressing a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck. “And now you really need to sleep. Did you get any over the weekend?”

Alex shrugged, let Erin guide her to lie down. The training that weekend had been intense, with their team being kept from sleeping more than a few hours for high stress scenario simulations.

Alex sunk easily into the bed, one arm snaking over Erin’s lap.

"Sleep," Erin said, lifting Alex’s hand to press a kiss to the back of her hand, then setting it back down. "You have class tomorrow."

Alex slipped into sleep, steadily but slowly. She was aware of Vasquez getting into bed behind her, curling around her back. She could hear Erin and Vasquez talking for a few moments, but the words were clouded in her ears, unclear.

Then she was waking up, warm and feeling like she had sunk into the bed. An arm was heavy across her waist, hand slipped beneath her shirt to rest on her stomach, fingers tracing patterns on her skin. She pressed back against Erin, laughed lightly when Erin nuzzled into the back of her neck.

After a few moments, the nuzzles turned into open mouth kisses, the tracings of the fingers turned more pointed, playing with the edge of her boxers.

“I miss you so much over the weekends,” Erin murmured.

“Least it’s just the weekends now,” Alex replied. “‘Stead of only seeing you one weekend a month.”

“That’s true.”

Erin’s hand skated upwards, pulling Alex’s tank top up.

The door squeaked, both of them pausing and lifting their heads to look.

“I’m gunna go get bagels, either of you have a request?” Vasquez asked.

“Cinnamon crunch?” Alex asked.

“Asiago cheese, please,” Erin added, hand continuing to move up, fingers brushing against the bottom of Alex’s breast.

“Alright, you two have fun,” Vasquez said. “I won’t be long, so just come out whenever you’re done.”

“Will do,” Erin said.

Vasquez backed up, closed the door.

Erin’s hand slid down to Alex’s hip, coaxing her onto her back, then moved to straddle her.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she grinned up at Erin, then flipped them over, using a modified version of a move she had learned a few weeks ago.

Erin laughed, settled back into the pillow.

Alex leaned down, brushing her lips over Erin's.

"I've missed you, too," she murmured.

-

###  June 9 (Tuesday)

"Does your sister understand the concept of being punctual at all?" Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged. "Maybe her class went long."

"Maybe." Lucy glanced around the cafe. "Does she know that I know?"

"Know what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, uh, no. I never told her that you found out."

"Great. Are we going to tell her?"

Kara sighed. "We probably should, but she's going to be so upset."

"It's not like I just found out," Lucy said. "I've known for years and haven't told anyone."

"That should help. She's just always been so protective of me." Kara leaned back in her seat. "Growing up, she always did what she could to keep people from finding out, and if I tell her that you know...I don't want her to think she failed."

"Listen, if you want to not tell her, don't. I just think it might be a good idea."

Kara sighed. "I'll think about it." She tilted her head to the side. "That's Alex's bike."

"Also, can we talk about how gay your straight sister is?"

"No, we cannot."

"But she's so…"

"No."

"She's just…"

"No."

Lucy smirked as she leaned back in her seat, glanced to the door of the cafe as it opened.

Alex walked in, beanie on, helmet in hands, guitar case strapped to her back, keys clipped to her belt loop. 

"I mean, come on," she whispered.

"Shut up," Kara hissed before standing and going to join Alex in the line.

"Get me another muffin?" Lucy called after her.

Kara sent her a thumbs up.

Lucy chuckled. She pulled out her phone, snuck a picture of Alex, and sent it to Maggie.

_ This woman being straight is just atrocious _

She checked her email, glancing over at Kara and Alex every few moments. Maggie replied after a minute.

_ 1 Pure homophobia 2 don't take pictures of people without them knowing _

Lucy rolled her eyes before typing her response.

_ Yeah yeah yeah how's class _

_ Prof had to leave early so I'm heading home rn _

_ You should come join us _

_ I'll pass. I have an essay I need to work on _

_ Want me to bring you anything? _

_ A million dollars _

_ I'll get right on that _

A plate was set on the table in front of her, then a glass.

"One muffin. And I got you another tea," Kara said.

Lucy grinned at her. "You're the best." She looked at Alex. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to the instructor, then traffic was a bitch."

"It's cool."

Alex grinned at her.

Oh, it really wasn't fair that Alex was straight.

-

###  June 10 (Wednesday) 

"Here."

Maggie looked up, took the bottle of coke offered to her. She pushed up from the ground, awkwardly standing with only one free hand.

"Thanks." She leaned against the table she had just finished building with some of the kids, slowly putting her weight on it in case something had been done wrong.

She trusted the kids, she really did, but she had messed up plenty of tables in her time to not be cautious.

"I didn't know you knew much about carpentry," Vasquez said.

Maggie hummed as she took a drink. "Worked on a farm as a kid," she said. "Fixed a lot of stuff." She looked at the cabinet Vasquez had been working on. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just queer, comes with the territory."

Maggie choked on the soda she had just taken a drink of. "Fuck off."

Vasquez laughed, looked across the yard to the parking lot full of kids milling around as they waited to be told what the next step was.

"Did they decide what colors we're painting the walls?" Maggie asked.

"I think it's down to a few more options, so the kids will get to vote today and the winning paint will be bought before next week," Vasquez said.

"Cool."

"Let's get this stuff inside." Vasquez called out to the kids, got a few to walk over and help them carry the new furniture inside the youth center.

Once they were done, Maggie checked her phone with a grimace.

"I have to head out," she told Vasquez.

They nodded. "Thanks for the help tonight."

"Of course. I'll come by over the weekend to help out some more, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure. Have a good night."

Maggie grabbed her bag, waved at a few of the kids as she left the center, hurried down the street to the bus stop, getting on the bus just before it left. She pulled a book from her bag and settled into the hour ride home.

She was almost finishing the assigned reading when they reached her stop, and not long after, she was finally walking into her apartment.

She closed the door, locked it, and turned. She sighed at the sight of Lucy curled up on the couch, music flowing through the wall.

Maggie hung her keys up, knelt down to unlace her boots and pull them off, then walked to the couch. She gently shook Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy huffed, tried to squirm deeper into the couch.

"C'mon, Lucy," Maggie murmured. "Let's get to bed."

Lucy huffed again, but let Maggie guide her upright, lead her to Maggie's room. The moment Lucy was in the bed, she was asleep.

Maggie changed into her pajamas then climbed into bed as well. Lucy rolled over, curling into Maggie's side, mumbling under her breath. Maggie put an arm around Lucy, holding her close as she fell asleep as well.

-

###  June 11 (Thursday)

Lucy pushed back into the warmth behind her. She wrapped her fingers around the wrist on her hip, pulling the arm tighter around her.

Soft kisses brushed against the back of her neck.

Then the body curled around her back tensed.

Maggie tensed.

Maggie.

Oh.

Lucy tightened her grip on Maggie's wrist when she tried to pull her arm away. When Maggie stopped, Lucy turned over.

Maggie's eyes were large, scared. Her mouth was a tight line, just starting to pull a set of dimples out onto her cheek.

Lucy trailed her fingers along the line of the dimple, brushed her thumb over Maggie's lips, pressed closer.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, her voice not escaping further than the space between them.

Maggie nodded.

Lucy pressed even closer, removing all space between them as their lips met.

-o-

"So," Lucy drawled, starting down at the mug of coffee she had both hands wrapped around.

"So," Maggie replied, curled up on the other end of the couch.

"I mean, I quite enjoyed kissing you," Lucy said.

"It was kinda fun."

Lucy rolled her eyes, gently kicked her foot out to push at Maggie's knee.

They slid into silence, occasionally looking at each other with shy smiles.

"So," Lucy drawled.

"So…" Maggie repeated. 

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I could be persuaded."

Lucy kicked her again. "I'm serious."

Maggie leaned forward, put her mug on the coffee table. She turned to Lucy, her expression more serious. "I… Lucy, what would you want out of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you just want… kissing? Or do you want more?"

Lucy bit back the remark about how she had clearly been willing for more earlier even if it hadn’t gone beyond making out. "Well, what do you want?"

"I asked you first."

Lucy looked at her coffee again. It would be so easy to say she wanted as much as Maggie wanted, that she was happy with what Maggie wanted.

But, that wasn't what she wanted.

"I want more kissing," she slowly said. "Because that was fun. But, I don't just want kissing, and not in the sex way. I mean, maybe in the sex way, but…" She ran a hand through her hair. "I want dates and hand holding and… You, Maggie. I want you."

She stared at her coffee, too scared to see Maggie's reaction.

Fingers curled around her jaw, turning her head.

Maggie's lips were soft on her own.

"I want that, too," Maggie whispered between kisses.

-o-

Alex plucked at her guitar strings, tuning it. She glanced up every few moments, towards Maggie and Lucy.

They had been hanging out in the corner, talking to each other, acting different than usual. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed.

_ V: They banged _

Alex turned to glare at Vasquez through the window as she typed out her response.

_ A: they did not, shut up _

_ V: They so did, just look at them. _

Alex rolled her eyes, held Vasquez’s gaze as she put her phone back into her pocket. She turned her focus back to tuning her guitar.

Or tried to, because she still kept looking up at Maggie and Lucy.

She pulled her phone back out.

_ A: i hate you _

_ V: Keep thinking about it, don’t you? _

_ A: shut up _

_ A: i thought you’re asexual, why are you thinking about sex? _

_ V: You know that’s not how it is for me. You know damn well that’s not how it is for me. _

Alex was in the middle of typing her response when Kara entered the room. She quickly finished typing, sent it.

_ A: oh, i am well aware, i think i still have bruises from the last time you were in the mood _

She glanced up to watch Vasquez read the text, wiggled her fingers in a wave over the neck of her guitar when Vasquez smirked at her.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said, pulling books and her tablet from her bag.

“No worries,” Lucy said as she and Maggie walked over, taking their seats. “Vasquez kept the listeners entertained.”

“Awesome.” Kara started to set up her DM screen.

Alex pulled on her headset. Maggie and Lucy did the same.

“We already sound checked it all,” Lucy said. “Vas may have to spot check the first few minutes, but it should be good.”

Kara nodded. “Cool.” She pulled on her headset. “You all ready?”

They all gave her a positive response. She turned to Vasquez, gave a thumbs up. Vasquez returned the gesture, then started the countdown before they went live.

Kara grinned. "Welcome, everyone, to this episode of Ventilated Bugbears on your college radio station, 94.9, The Seed. I am your host and DM, Kara Danvers, here with Maggie Sawyer, everyone’s favorite tortle barbarian, Lucy Lane, our lovely tiefling arcane warrior, and Alex Danvers, the Drow bard who is stealing our hearts."

-

###  June 12 (Friday) 

Alex stared out the window, watching the desert fly by. 

"What's wrong?" Vasquez asked, glancing away from the empty road for just a moment.

"Nothing's wrong," Alex said.

"Bull. What's wrong?"

Alex huffed, let her foot drop from where it had been propped up on the dash. She shifted in the seat so she was angled towards Vasquez as much as she could with the seatbelt on.

"Should I tell Kara?"

"Tell Kara what?"

Alex took a deep breath. "About me."

"Alex."

She rolled her eyes. "Come out to her, Vas. Should I tell her I'm a big fucking lesbian?"

"You're gay?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the astonishment Vasquez managed to fake.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm being serious."

"I know. Alex, she'll be okay with you. You know she will be. She's never been anything but supportive of me and Erin and Maggie and…"

"But I'm her sister. She's always known me as straight. What if it changes things?"

"She's  _ thought _ of you as straight, not known you, because you never have been straight. And she'll be okay with it, I promise."

"But what if she isn't?"

"Then I'll go beat her up for you."

"No you won't."

"No, but I won't buy food for a month."

"Oh, thanks, nice to know I'm worth a month of food."

"You are worth so much more than that, but I promise, she'll be okay with it."

Alex took a deep breath. "I know."

"It doesn't make it any less scary, does it?"

"It doesn't."

Vasquez tapped a short pattern on the steering wheel. "How much do you want to tell her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you tell her you're a lesbian, but do you tell her you're dating someone? Two someone's?"

"I don't know. That's a lot."

"It is." Vasquez took an exit, the base appearing on the horizon. "We will understand if you don't tell her that part yet."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I mean, I will absolutely take every opportunity to mess with you until you do tell her, but polyamory is a whole different ball game than being gay."

“I’ll tell her eventually.”

“I know, and there’s no rush, Alex. You get to set the pace on this, and Erin and I will be here for you the entire time.”

They slowed the car down as they approached the gate to the base. They passed their badges to the guard, who took them to the booth for the clearance check.

“I know, V,” Alex said. “And I love you both for that.”

-

###  June 15 (Monday) 

“Sin, I need you to roll a…” Kara leaned slightly, looking down at her notes. “Perception check.”

Alex blinked. “Ooookay.” She grabbed her d20, dropped it. “Fifteen, plus six, for a twenty one.”

Kara nodded. “As you’re browsing the store, you feel something. You can’t describe it, almost like a tugging at your soul.”

“Is it tugging in a specific direction?”

“Not really, but it’s getting stronger.”

“Okay.” Alex took a deep breath, looked towards Maggie and Lucy who both looked as confused as she felt. “Does it seem like T’Rali and Siby are coming back soon?”

“You can’t tell. They’re on the second floor.”

Alex nodded. “You said there’s a window in the shop?”

“Yes.”

“I go look through it.”

"Alright. You look through. Make another perception check."

"Ten, plus six, so sixteen."

"You see, through the small crowd, two people."

Maggie tensed, back straightening.

"One is a human, dark hair just peeking out of a hood, her cloak hides any other details. The other is an elf in plate armor, an insignia vivid. A flame inside a multihued vortex."

"Fuck," Maggie muttered. 

“You recognize the insignia, Sin. It’s Malyk.”

Alex’s stomach dropped.

"Make an... insight check," Kara said.

"Eighteen plus three, twenty-one."

"These are the two who robbed you."

Alex took a few breaths. "Do I hear if T'Rali and Siby are coming down?"

"Another perception check."

"Twelve plus six, eighteen."

"You hear nothing. No voices, no footsteps."

"Okay. I leave the shop."

"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed.

"You leave the shop?" Kara said.

"Yeah, and follow them, making sure to stay in the crowd behind them."

"Make a stealth roll."

Alex rolled the die between her hands for a moment before rolling. She grimaced.

"Two plus nine, eleven."

"You have a nine stealth bonus?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Kara rolled twice behind the screen. "They don't seem to notice you."

"Seem. Seem is bad," Lucy said.

Alex hung onto each of Kara’s words as she followed the two through the streets, into a different part of the city, to a warehouse.

She snuck around the building, finding another point of entry via a window.

“Your feet hit the floor,” Kara said. “Dust pluming around your feet.”

Detailed narration. That wasn’t good.

“You turn, ready to find a hiding place, but instead find the tip of an arrow just inches from your face. Your focus moves to the person holding it. The elf in the armor. And that’s where we will end tonight.”

Maggie and Lucy cursed.

“This is why you shouldn’t go sneaking off alone,” Lucy grumbled. “Now we have to save you.”

“Again,” Maggie added.

“Sorry.”

-o-

Alex looked up from her guitar case, tapped her thumb on the latch a few times. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, Kara?"

Her sister looked up from the papers she was organizing.

Her sister.

Who loved her.

"Yeah?"

Alex stepped around the recording equipment. She glanced at the window, to Vasquez glancing over Maggie's shoulder every few moments.

"I, uh, wanted to tell you something."

“What’s up?”

Alex looked around the room, nerves roaring in her ears, stomach tying itself into knots.

“Actually, can I come over tomorrow?”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, of course.”

Alex nodded. “Awesome, I’ll see you then.” She grabbed her stuff and left the room as quickly as she could. She didn’t stop until she reached her apartment.

She was sitting on the kitchen counter and digging into a tub of ice cream when there was a distinct knock on her door followed by it opening.

“You didn’t tell her?”

She shrugged as she focused on digging out a chunk of brownie. She listened as Vasquez crossed the apartment and grabbed a spoon before stepping in front of her. Alex kept her head down even as they tilted the tub in their direction to get a spoonful.

The two of them ate in silence for a few moments before Alex sighed.

“I freaked out. I asked if I could meet her tomorrow at her place instead.”

“That’s something.”

Alex huffed. “I chickened out.”

“No.”

She finally looked up.

Vasquez stuck their spoon in the tub, softly rubbed Alex’s thighs.

“Coming out is never easy, you know that, and it’s even harder then it’s someone who means as much to you as Kara does.”

Alex shrugged.

“You don’t have to come out to anyone if you aren’t ready for it.”

“I know but I am ready to tell Kara.”

“So, maybe it’ll be better tomorrow. You’ll be somewhere you’re comfortable. You won’t have the risk of others hearing. And Erin and I will be a phone call away.”

Alex nodded.

“And if you don’t tell her, that’s fine. There is nothing wrong with staying in the closet until you’re comfortable.”

“I know.”

Vasquez pulled the carton from Alex’s hands, set it on the counter next to her. They took one of Alex’s hands, held it with both of theirs, then lifted it to press a kiss to her wrist.

“Do you want me to stay for the night?”

“What about Erin?”

“I texted her that I’ll be checking on you and that I’d offer. She’s probably already asleep with Moose taking our spots.”

Alex chuckled. “Then yes please.”

-

###  June 16 (Tuesday)

Maggie nuzzled the back of Lucy’s neck, grinned when Lucy giggled. Maggie slid her hand from Lucy’s hip, down and around her thigh.

Lucy was soft and warm and fit perfectly in Maggie’s arms. She rolled over, pressed a kiss to the center of Maggie’s chest.

“I’m taking you out tonight,” Lucy murmured.

“You are, are you?” Maggie trailed her fingers up and down Lucy’s back.

“If you’re available.”

“You know, I just might be.”

Lucy laughed. She rolled over so she was on top of Maggie. “Good.”

-o-

Alex took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It opened before she even fully finished the last knock. She narrowed her eyes at Kara.

“You were waiting for me.”

“Duh.” Kara stepped aside to let Alex in. “What’s up?”

Alex stepped further into the apartment, hands worrying at the cuffs of her sleeves.

“There’s something that I, uh…” She took a deep breath, stopped at the window looking out at the city.

“Alex?”

“Why is it so hard to tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

She glanced at Kara who had stepped next to her.

“It’s...there’s something about me. It’s not bad. I’ve known for a while now and I...I want to tell you.”

“Okay?”

“I...This doesn’t change anything about me, okay? I’m still me.”

“Alex, what’s going on?”

“I’m gay.”

Silence hung between them.

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes, a few slipping free as the silence lingered.

Then Kara’s arms were around her in as tight a hug as Kara dared.

“I love you.”

Alex clung to her, the tears falling freely.

When they finally pulled back, Kara brushed away the tear tracks.

“I’m going to order pizza and potstickers.”

Alex chuckled, wiped her face to try and get rid of the tear tracks. “Perfect.”

-o-

Their hands brushed once more as their arms swung between them.

Lucy took a steadying breath before lacing her fingers between Maggie's. There was a slight falter in Maggie's steps but she held on, even squeezed slightly.

“I’ve gotta ask,” Maggie said after they walked another block in silence.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“How did you even find that place? You’ve lived here for two weeks. I've been here for over a year and have never heard of it."

Lucy chuckled. "An excellent question."

"You aren't going to answer, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

Maggie laughed.

"When I was a kid," Lucy started. "We moved a lot, lived in a lot of places. My mom and sister would always instantly start searching for the best local spots. Once I was old enough, I joined them. It's a habit that has stuck around."

"Not the worst habit."

Lucy laughed. "It really isn't."

They paused as they reached their building.

"So," Maggie drawled. "This is where we'd usually part ways but…"

"But." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I can circle around the block before coming up if it makes you feel better."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "We can go up together you fucking diva."

"If you insist."

Maggie pulled Lucy towards her, whispered in her ear.

"We'll go up together, then have a lot more fun together."

Lucy smirked. "I like that plan much better."

-o-

Alex sent the text she had just typed up, assuring Vasquez, again, that she was fine and it all went well and emergency extraction was not necessary.

She glanced at Kara, who quickly looked away.

"You can ask questions," Alex said. "I know you have them."

Kara turned so she was facing Alex, legs crossed on the couch, pillow in her lap.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just reserve the right to not answer anything I don't want to."

Kara nodded. She worried at the corner tassel of the pillow.

*How long have you known?"

"Well, I've known for a while, but I only really acknowledged and accepted it about a year ago, a year and a half, maybe."

She grimaced at the way Kara's face fell slightly.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Erin and Vasquez. They...helped." Alex took a deep breath, tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Kara, I was a mess. I couldn't let you or mom know but, I was spiraling, and part of it was this. I couldn't come to terms with what my own body and mind were telling me. Then I met Erin and she understood and helped me figure it all out."

Kara nodded. "I'm glad you told me."

"Me too."

"Even if you made a liar out of me."

"What?"

"Do you know how many of my friends think you're the hottest thing ever? Every single lesbian I know has asked about you and every time I said you were straight."

Alex laughed. "That doesn't make you a liar. You were working with an unknowingly incorrect dataset."

"Doesn't matter. The amount of hearts I've broken on your behalf."

"It can't have been that many."

"Benni. Steph. April."

"Kara."

"Marisha. Ashlyn."

"Oh, come on."

"Sam. Rose. Ash _ ton _ "

"How do you know this many lesbians?"

"Some of them are bi, stop interrupting."

"Oh my God."

"Maggie and Lucy."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true."

Alex pushed Kara with her foot. "Shut up or I’ll never buy you ice cream again.”

Kara’s jaw opened and closed a few times before she pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“I don’t care.”

Kara huffed. “Fine, I’ll stop for now.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop grinning.

-

###  June 18 (Thursday)

Alex’s fingers plucked at the guitar strings. She kept her eyes closed, kept the melody steady.

She couldn’t understand why the anxiety was curdling in her stomach. It was just a stupid Q&A session, with Vasquez in charge of the questions, she would be fine. Except, they were also taking live questions, with Winn screening before sending the questions through.

Footsteps approached her.

“It’ll be okay.” Vasquez, voice soft. They rested their hand on Alex’s shoulder for a moment before moving past.

Alex strummed as the sounds of chairs moving filled the room. She strummed as Vasquez checked with Lucy and Maggie. She strummed as the show went live.

“Welcome, everyone, to this episode of Ventilated Bugbears on your college radio station, 94.9, The Seed. This is Vasquez, usually your sound master,” Vasquez said. “Tonight is a special episode, Kara, our DM isn’t able to be here right now, so instead of a play session, I will be leading our players through a Q&A session, answering questions sent in by listeners. We are also taking questions live, so call in."

“Can I say, real quick,” Lucy spoke up. “It’s really cool having music during the intro.”

Alex stopped. Opened her eyes. “Sorry.”

“No, like I said, it’s cool. We should talk to Kara about it being a thing.”

“I’ll think about it,” Alex said.

“That’s a no,” Vasquez said. “She still refuses to write music for the show.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m busy enough as it is.”

"Anyway," Maggie cut in. "We'll be back to our usual program on Monday to save Sin’s sorry ass.”

“Maybe Sin will get out themself,” Alex said.

“I’ll buy you a drink if you manage that,” Lucy said.

“I’m holding you to that.”

There was a lull before Vasquez spoke up. “Alright, let’s start with basics and tell us a little bit about yourselves.”

Alex glanced at Lucy, who raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and leaned a bit closer to her mic.

“Lucy Lane. I’m a law student. I’m only in National City for the summer, so Rali is only here for a limited time. Um, my favorite color is green."

She leaned back and looked to Alex, tilting her head slightly as if to say ‘your turn’. Alex took a breath before speaking.

"And I am Alex Danvers. I study medicine and xenobiology. I should be here longer than the summer and my favorite color is blue."

“Fascinating stuff,” Maggie chuckled.

“Okay, first actual question,” Vasquez cut in. “How and why did you start playing D&D?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Alex.

“Guess I’ll go first this time,” Alex said. “I’ve been playing D&D my entire life. My parents played together in college and when i was a really little kid they homebrewed the basic set so I could understand it better. I never really played outside of my family. The few times I tried it was boys who insisted girls couldn’t play, or other friends who thought it was only for nerdy boys or devil worshipers. I stopped for a few years because of my friends, but when Kara moved in with us I picked it up again.”

Alex nodded to Lucy, letting her know it was her turn.

“I’ve only actually played in one other campaign, also DM’d by Kara. It was a few summers back that I spent at the Danvers’ house. Alex spent the entire summer elsewhere, so we didn’t actually meet until last week. But, Kara made a campaign for some of her friends and invited me to join. I haven’t had a chance to play since, which is an absolute shame.”

They fell into a good rhythm as they went through the questions about their characters and the campaign so far and the sessions they had already done together.

Then Winn sent a few live questions through.

“Alex, a lot of people are asking if you can play something original,” Vasquez said.

Maggie and Lucy instantly agreed and started to try and convince her.

Alex strummed aimlessly, looking down at her guitar for a moment before looking up at Vasquez.

They gave her a small smile and nodded.

“Okay, okay,” she said, fingers starting to move with more purpose. “This is something I’ve been working on lately.”

She moved into the song with ease, head bowed to watch her fingers. She had started working on it during the early days of her DEO training, focusing on the cords and melody in her head when she needed an escape. Since the training had progressed and she was no longer on base every moment, she used it as a way to decompress after getting to her apartment.

She looked up at Vasquez in the last few moments, taking in their soft expression, then let her focus widen.

To Maggie and Lucy looking at her in shock.

Her brow narrowed. “What?”

“It’s you,” Maggie said.

“You fucker!” Lucy cut in.

“What?”

“That song! Our neighbor keeps playing it in the middle of the night. I can barely sleep some nights.”

Alex blinked. “That’s not possible. The equipment at my apartment is set up to only come through my headphones.”

“Well something isn’t working because I sure as fuck know that song.”

-o-

Alex buried her face in her hands as Lucy pressed a few keys and, sure enough, the notes sounded through the entire room, not just the attached headphones.

Vasquez squeezed her shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry," Alex said. "I swear I thought nobody was hearing it. I never would have played so late if I hadn't."

Lucy still looked pissed, but Maggie whispered something in her ear that made her roll her eyes.

"Fine,"Lucy relented. "Just be more careful."

"I will, I promise."

"And you owe us dinner."

"Lucy," Maggie sighed.

"Deal," Alex said. Dinner was, frankly, getting off easy.

Lucy gave a curt nod. "Now, I'm going to go pass out in my bed, without random piano and guitar keeping me awake."

She stalked out of the room.

Maggie gave Alex a shrew smile. "Sorry."

Alex shook her head. "It's fine. I did fuck up here."

Maggie shrugged. "Shit happens." She looked the way Lucy had gone. "I should probably go too."

Alex nodded. "Right, of course."

"But, now that we know we're neighbors, we should hang out more."

"For sure. We'll plan stuff once Lucy no longer wants to kill me."

Maggie laughed. "I'll see you two later."

Vasquez waited until the front door had closed before speaking. They kept their voice low, hyper aware that Lucy's bedroom was on the other side of the wall.

"They almost definitely fucked as a result of you keeping Lucy up."

Alex groaned. "Really? Must you?"

Vasquez shrugged.

-

###  June 21 (Sunday)  


Simba squirmed slightly as Alex picked him up, but let her hold him. She scratched behind his ears as she made her way through the house.

Vasquez and Erin were on the couch, cuddled into one corner as they watched Xena.

Alex kissed the top of Simba’s head, then set him down on the back of the couch.

She then collapsed over the arm of the couch, head just missing Erin’s legs as she stared up at the ceiling. Erin’s fingers instantly buried in her hair. Simba leapt down onto her stomach.

"I'm, like, this close to just telling Kara I'm dating you two,” Alex said as she began to pet Simba.

"Why?" Vasquez asked.

"She keeps trying to set me up with her friends.”

“And that’s a bad thing because?”

Erin gently scratched Alex’s scalp. “We did say from the start that you can date other people as well.”

“Yeah, but Kara’s friends are so-” she wrinkled her nose “-Kara’s friends.”

Vasquez laughed. “If you want to tell her, tell her. We’ll be here for you.”

Alex sighed. "No. I don't think I'm ready. I just wish I could get her to stop."

"I can always tell her to stop," Vasquez offered.

"It's cute that you think she'll listen to you and more than me." Alex sighed. "No, I just have to resign myself to my fate."

"Such a hard life you live," Erin laughed. "You still up for the museum today?"

"Of course," Alex said. "I was reading about the special exhibit that just went up, about the possible origins of myths through fossils. I cannot wait."

"God, you're such a nerd," Vasquez said.

Alex scoffed. "One, you made the choice to date me. Two, like you're any better."

"Three," Erin jumped in. "You told me the other day how much you wish you could come with us."

"To spend time with you, not to look at some boring…" they trailed off with a sigh as Erin raised an eyebrow at them. "Fine, I think it's a really cool exhibit and I'm sad I'll miss it."

"You'll have fun with the kids today and would regret not going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one has a lot of different threads weaving together.  
> I did get the fact that Alex is the loud neighbor written, and Alex coming out to Kara, but there are more.  
> Further down we would get Alex looking into gender stuff, director sanvers happening, and erin and vasquez getting married.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed what I have written


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pick up the first picture in the box.  
> Your teenage self, asleep on a couch with baby Leo asleep on your chest.  
> Those first few months, you had been so scared. Every time you touched him you had been sure it would be too rough. Every time you had held him you had been sure you would drop him.  
> The next picture, a few years later, at your West Point commencement, holding toddler Leo on your back.
> 
> or
> 
> Lucy's little brother runs away and a family secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one about a year ago, the forgot about it, then remembered it a few nights ago and was like, how much did i actually finish? It's a decent amount so I decided to put it here. I may eventually keep going, time will tell
> 
> This is mostly focused on Lucy, but does include Alex/Lucy

You don't call your parents, not yet. You call Lois.

You and your sister have been trying to mend the burnt bridge the past few months. There have been ups. There have been downs.

You still aren't sure where you two stand, but it's better than it once was.

" _Lucy_." Her voice is soft as she answers. Soft and sad.

"They called you."

" _Mom did. She's freaking out and I think the general is ready to completely shut down the country until they find him_."

You would do the same if you had the power.

" _How are you doing?"_

"I don't know." It's true. "I don't know how to process this."

" _Are you alone?"_

"No, Alex is driving me home right now."

" _Good, good_."

You hold the phone to your ear as you stare out the car window. Neither you nor Lois speak for a few moments before you break the silence.

"Lois?"

" _Yeah?"_

"Will you be there?"

She sucks in a breath. " _I wish I could be, but mom warned me to stay away. Dad's in a state and we can't risk making it worse."_

It made sense, even if you hated the thought. "Then, what will me being there do?"

" _Lucy, you have more a right to be there than anyone."_

You aren't so sure about that.

There are a few more moments of silence, broken slightly by the clicking of the turn signal.

" _Lucy, I...I have to go. If I learn anything, I'll let you know."_

"Thanks, Lois."

Alex's hand slides across the center console, takes yours for a moment before moving it back to the wheel to guide the car into the lot.

"Do you want me to look for flights as you pack?"

"Yes please."

You don't say anything else as she parks the car, as you make your way up to your apartment.

Alex lets you be silent. She's a steady strength next to you, ready, you know, to be whatever you need.

Once you get to your apartment, you freeze.

You truly don't know how to process this.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to be."

You look to her.

She shrugs. "I freak out anytime Kara goes missing and she's a grown ass adult with super powers." 

At least she'll admit it.

"Go pack," she urges, voice gentle. "I'll get you a flight."

You hug her, fingers clutching at the back of her shirt. "Thank you," you whisper.

"You're welcome. Now, go."

You do.

You grab a bag from the hall closet, then head to your room.

Pants. Shirts. Pajamas. A handful of underwear.

You eventually find yourself just standing in the center of your room, uncertain of the next move.

A soft knock pills you from the haze.

"Lucy?"

You turn to face Alex.

"The next flight to DC isn't until six tomorrow morning."

You glance at the clock on your wall.

Eight hours.

"We could probably get J'onn to let you use a DEO plane. Or, Kara could fly you out."

You don't know.

You don't know.

You just don’t know.

Alex must see it on your face. She steps forward, pulls you into a hug.

“Whatever you need, I’m here, okay?”

You nod against her shoulder.

You should tell her the truth, you really should, but not yet, not until Leo is safe.

She presses a kiss to the side of your head before stepping back.

"I'm going to go order some pizza, why don't you think about it? Maybe call your parents?"

You nod, pull your phone out as she leaves the room.

It barely gets through a note of the dial tone before your mother answers.

_"Lucy! We were starting to worry."_

"I'm sorry," you say. "I was on a training mission, radio silence." You’re glad you took a shower as soon as you returned to base, or you would most likely still be covered in sweat and sand. "Has there been any news?" You make your way to the closet, stepping all the way to the back.

A soft sniffle. She has been crying.

_"Nothing yet. Your father is here, he can give you more details."_

You stretch up to grab a wooden box from the top shelf.

_"Lucy."_ You can't tell if his voice sounds rougher because of the phone or the circumstance.

"Hey, dad." You don't know what to say.

_"Are you coming out here?"_

"Yes. The next flight isn't until the morning, though, so I won't be there until tomorrow afternoon."

He makes a noise that tells you he heard.

You leave the closet, box tucked under your arm.

"What do we know?" you ask.

_"His semester started Monday. We sent him on the bus Saturday, but he didn’t arrive. What we have found is he got off at a station in Richmond and didn’t get back on."_

From your experience as your parents child, and what you know of Leo, you wouldn't be surprised if he had just wanted to get away from the strict structure of their family and that school.

But he’s been missing for days.

You set the box on your bed, flip the top off.

He could be anywhere.

You squeeze your eyes shut as the image of him dead in a ditch floats to the front of your mind.

"I'll be out there tomorrow," you say, unsure if where else to take the conversation.

_"We'll call if there's any more news."_

"Thank you."

The call ends. You sigh as you pull the phone from your ear, drop it into the bed.

You pick up the first picture in the box.

Your teenage self, asleep on a couch with baby Leo asleep on your chest.

Those first few months, you had been so scared. Every time you touched him you had been sure it would be too rough. Every time you had held him you had been sure you would drop him.

The next picture, a few years later, at your West Point commencement, holding toddler Leo on your back.

Your eyes drop to the hospital band tucked against the side. You trail your fingers along the aged plastic and are about to pick it up when a knock on the door sounds through the apartment.

More time must have passed then you thought, or Alex made a deal with the pizza place to get your order jumped to the front.

"Lucy!"

You turn to the door. That isn't her calling to let you know about pizza.

You put the pictures back, close the box. You trace the lines of the lion etched onto the lid for a moment before turning to leave the room.

You freeze as soon as you see him.

He is taller than the last time you saw him, probably close to a foot taller than you. And his hair is shorter, clipped to be in regs for the prep school.

The same haircut you had suffered through at the same prep school.

Relief washes through you because Leo is safe and right there.

Then anger swells.

"What the fuck?"

He just stares at you.

"What are you doing here?" But also. "How did you get here?" And. "What the fuck, Leo?"

"I have some questions I need to ask you," he answers. "Took a bus, and…" he shrugs.

You rub your temple.

"We need to call Mom and Dad," you say.

You turn. You left your phone in your room, next to the box.

"Wait."

You turn back.

He is pulling out his wallet. You can make out Mewtwo through his fingers.

You gave him that wallet when he was thirteen and would talk about nothing but Pokemon.

The paper he pulls out is old, folded more times than it probably should be.

"I found my birth certificate."

Well

"Fuck."

You can see his own anger start to rise. "Were you ever going to tell me? Were mo…" He bites the words back. "Were they?"

You don’t answer him because you don't know. You stopped asking years ago.

His voice strains as he continues. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You take a deep breath. You need to stay calm.

"Think, Leo. How old was I?" You vaguely register the understanding hit Alex. "I was younger than you are now when you were born. They didn't give me a choice."

They didn’t let you think you had a choice.

You take a deep breath. "We still need to call them, before the General starts a nationwide manhunt."

He grimaces but doesn't say anything as you turn to go again.

You hear Alex speak as you go, asking him if he wants something to drink, saying that hopefully he likes either vegan or margarita pizza because those are his options.

Once in your room, you take a few moments before picking up your phone.

He knows.

Leo knows that you gave birth to him.

After over sixteen years, he knows.

You open the box, pull out the envelope at the very bottom. It holds two pictures, ones you haven't looked at in years.

You pull one of them out.

You, in the hospital gown, holding a newborn Leo in your arms.

In the months between his birth and your parents sending you to the VMI prep school, you had held him as much as you could, memorizing the weight of him in your arms.

You don’t know how long you stare at the picture, but Alex is there, gently taking it.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice is soft.

“Are you mad at me?”

She tilts her head slightly. “Why would I be mad?”

“I didn’t tell you.”

She shakes her head. “I’m not mad. I would like to talk about it, but I'm not mad."

She's too good to you.

You still can’t believe she asked you to marry her.

"For now, you need to call your parents. The pizza should be here soon and you and Leo can talk."

You nod.

"Do you want me to go to Kara's? Give you some time alone with him?"

You shake your head. "Please stay."

"Of course." She presses a kiss to your forehead. "Whatever you want."

You take a deep breath. "Okay. Okay." You put the picture back into the envelope, then grab your phone and send a request for a video call with your mom as you walk back into the living room.

Her eyes are rimmed with red when she answers. _"Lucy?"_

"Hey, there was a, uh, development in my end."

Leo is watching you as you walk towards him. His expression is carefully blank.

_"What?"_ There is a deep fear in her voice.

You hand the phone to Leo.

_"Leo! Sam! It's Leo!"_

You hang back as your mom and Leo talk, him assuring her that he is fine.

_"You can't even imagine the trouble you are in,"_ your father's voice cuts in.

Leo flinches before squaring his shoulders. "Shouldn't I be allowed to see my mother whenever I want?"

Silence consumes the room.

Alex's hand settles on the small of your back, helping you stay grounded.

_"You are not to leave that apartment, do you understand?"_

You push back your own flinch at your father's tone.

"Yes, sir," Leo forced out.

_"Give the phone to Lucy."_

He passes it over.

Your father’s expression doesn’t change as he looks at you. He’s disappointed in you as much as he is in Leo.

He’s been disappointed in you for sixteen years.

_“Don’t let him leave your sight,”_ he orders. _“We will be out there as soon as we can.”_

“Yes, sir,” you reply instinctively.

He hangs up.

You sigh, put your phone into your pocket, look at Leo. “Nice going, kid.”

He narrows his eyes before slumping back on the couch, arms crossed.

You roll your eyes, then turn and go to the kitchen.

Alex follows, presses against your back and hugs you. “I’ve got you,” she whispers. “I’ll be here the entire time.”

You turn in her arms, press your face into her and slip your arms around her waist. She plays with your hair with one hand, holding you with the other.

You take a few moments to sink into her before pulling back.

“I should go make sure he doesn’t run off again.”

She tucks some hair behind your ear. “I’ll get some drinks ready.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you.” You stretch up to kiss her, then leave the kitchen.

Leo is still pouting on the couch.

You sit next to him, lean forward with your elbows on your thighs for a moment before sitting up straight.

He has put his birth certificate on the coffee table. You pick it up, stare at your name written on the _mother_ line in neat cursive. Your thumb brushes over the tiny footprint inked in the corner.

“Why?” he asks.

You sigh. “Like I said, I didn’t have a choice. As soon as I told them I was pregnant, Mom and Dad decided that they would raise you. I didn’t like it, I didn’t want it to be that way, but I was a kid and they are my parents.”

“But couldn’t you have told me the truth?”

You take a deep breath. “That wasn’t my choice either. They sent me to the prep school and by the time I came back, you were calling them Mom and Dad.”

“Are you serious?”

You nod. You still feel the sharp pain from the first time you had heard him call your mother ‘mommy’.

“That’s fucked up.”

You laugh. “Yeah, it is.”

“Why would they do that?”

“To save face. Dad couldn’t have a teen mom as a daughter.”

He takes the paper, reads through it a few times. “Who was my dad?”

“A boyfriend. He was a good guy, but by the time I learned I was pregnant we had moved and I no longer had a way to contact him.”

That is the same basic story you told your parents when they still asked. They had stopped asking eventually.

It isn't a lie.

“So he doesn’t know?”

You shake your head.

He sighs. “Did they really think I wouldn’t figure something out?”

“I don’t know.”

You have always been too afraid to ask them, or perhaps hopeful that Leo would figure it out without you having to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the general idea of where this might go is Leo moving in with Lucy.
> 
> As for his father, I've always pictured him as Iraqi, which is why Lucy won't tell her parents, and especially her us military father, anything about him. Their entire relationship was a secret out of fear that her father would take action to keep them apart. After they moved and she learned she was pregnant, she didn't see the point of telling them


End file.
